


Brady Shoves A Vibrating Rock Up Owain's Ass

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Medieval Sex Toys, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Yeah Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: Sorry, "pleasure rune".





	Brady Shoves A Vibrating Rock Up Owain's Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualowain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/gifts).



> Jack suggested udobure with toys so why not
> 
> This was supposed to be for the 1 year anniversary of my NSFW drabble collection but it got long enough that I decided to post it alone lol

“So I just-“

“Operating the Rumbling Rune of White Humour couldn’t be simpler!” Owain beamed, much to Brady’s chagrin, his toothy grin evident as he wiggled his rump invitingly. “It requires but a steady hand and a keen eye for detail, as the small etchings to indicate-“

“I just gotta shove it in ‘yer ass, right?” Brady rolled his eyes, already questioning his decision to “assist” Owain in breaking in his newest Implement Of Supreme Pleasure.

“Erm, yeah, just-“ Owain reached behind to spread one cheek to the side, exposing his rosy pucker to Brady. “Put it in, please?”

“You got it,” Brady smirked, despite himself, as he took hold of Owain’s other cheek, unable to resist giving the fuzzy flesh a good squeeze. He carefully positioned the slimmer end of the rune (already slicked with oil, because unlike _someone_ , he’d actually put some forethought into this whole endeavor) at Owain’s entrance, and with a quiet “get ready,” gave it a gentle push. It took a moment for it to catch, but the rest of the slide home was smooth sailing, until Owain’s hole seemed to be swallowing it itself.

“How’s it?” Brady enquired, watching Owain’s face contort ever so slightly as he adjusted to the intrusion. “I gotta say something to get it to, uh, work, yeah?”

Owain faltered for a moment, before registering Brady’s question. “Indeed! Simply recite the incantation as we’d been instructed, and it shall activate!” Owain once again seemed unfittingly cheery, a total contrast to Brady’s anxious hesitance. _And I ain’t even the one getting a magic rock shoved up my ass,_ Brady grumbled to himself.

Brady muttered the incantation, his own cheeks burning with crimson as he remembered Anna drilling the words into his skull (and causing the rune to come alive in the palm of his hand, in what had perhaps been the most embarrassing product demonstration of his life), and waited for the rune to take effect.

A few seconds passed, and he began to wonder if perhaps he’d misspoken, when suddenly Owain yelped, a muffled buzzing sound emanating from his gut. “Shit, that’s-!” Owain jumped like a cat stung by a wasp, scrambling around the bed before ending up in Brady’s lap, clinging desperately to the alarmed healer as he buried his face in his shoulder, still (quite literally) buzzing in excitement.

“Sh-should I make it stop?” Brady’s voice held a hint of panic at Owain’s violent reaction, but he was silenced by a hungry kiss before he could speak another word.

“No! Nonononono, please,” Owain gasped, already out of breath, hips rutting instinctually and causing his erection to grind against the softness Brady’s belly. “Please, please, I gotta-“

“Say no more,” Brady huffed in relief, wrapping a hand around Owain’s erection and giving it a few tugs. A keening moan left Owain’s throat, a sound of definite pleasure as he bucked desperately against Brady’s grip.

A string of expletives left Owain’s mouth as he rode Brady’s lap, the intense vibration against a certain spot inside him sending sparks of pleasure through his veins. “Shitshitshit, please, Brady, gods, I-“ every syllable tumbling from his lips disconnected from the previous as he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the combined pleasures of Brady’s hand and the rune, until he found himself past the point of no return.

“ _FUCK!_ ” he hissed through clenched teeth as he buried his nose in Brady’s neck, hips shaking as they hovered above the priest’s lap. His seed erupted, strand after pearly strand spattering Brady’s stomach with each thrust against his lover’s palm.

Brady quietly whispered the spell to deactivate the rune as he felt the last of Owain’s orgasm pass, holding his trembling boyfriend as best as he could as he came down from his high. His hand rubbed gentle circles against the swordsman’s sweat-plastered back, his chest heaving against Brady’s as he recovered from his intense orgasm.

“Fuck…” Owain breathed at last, settling himself back in Brady’s lap. “That was really… wow.”

Brady licked his lips, finding his mouth quite dry after the spectacle he’d just witnessed. “Ya don’t say,” he muttered, growing aware of his own aching hardness grinding against the swordsman’s exposed rear. Owain’s lips captured his own once more, this time in a much more tender kiss.

“My most gracious thanks for your assistance, fair Brady,” Owain smiled, planting another tiny kiss to the healer’s forehead before he could protest.

“Now,” he smiled mischievously, “What say you give it a test as well?”

**Author's Note:**

> Started this as a modern AU thing and Owain was just calling it a "rune" cause Owain, but then decided fuck it, let's make it real.


End file.
